Dead War
by March and September
Summary: Zombies. (In the process of being edited.)
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano traveled down the darkly lit sidewalk.

Convenience stores littered the sorry excuse for a neighborhood.

Feliciano longed to reach his destination.

Ludwig's warehouse; where the man spent most of his time.

Ludwig even had a small mattress in the dusty place.

Something was chilling about this night and Feliciano longed to be in the German's arms.

Feliciano; who was very spiritual, clasped his hands together and began to pray that he'd make it to his boyfriend's place quickly, he also brushed over God granting his boyfriend complete happiness and stopping world hunger.

There were few people on the sidewalk; the woman behind him had long, curly brunette hair and was wearing a tight, violet party dress.

Feliciano was much more concerned with the woman in front him; a lengthy woman with strawberry blonde hair and sunburnt skin, she wore a plain black skirt, a purple top and a disgustingly golden tiny hoodie.

The hoodie was on backward and over her face.

Feliciano was extra nervous due to the fact that she was grunting.

Feliciano stopped his tracks and stood in fear, he felt something terrible was about to happen.

And it did.

The woman snapped around, the hoodie falling under her chin.

She was howling and foaming from the mouth.

Bubbly liquid fell down pink lips that formed a snarl.

A piercing scream startled the little man, apparently the woman behind him saw the wild woman baring her teeth like a rabid dog.

The brunette darted forward in confusion.

A chubby man with a black goatee jogged out of the nearest convenience store and sprinted towards them.

_Or…for them. _

The noises the heavy man made could have been growling or Feliciano's imagination.

The Italian jolted from the scene and across the street toward Ludwig's warehouse.

Feliciano knocked rapidly on the white door…after a dreadful duration of time; it was opened.

The fit man let Feliciano in and held his shaking wrists.

Feliciano's pulse hammering in his throat,

"_Mein Feliciano, _what is wrong?"

"Something isn't right," Feliciano's voice was soft and the German swore it was an octave lower.

"I just witnessed…something…something terrible. I saw a lady going crazy. Something's wrong. _Ludwig, _she was foaming from the mouth."

"_Nein, Feliciano," _Ludwig replied in a comforting tone, Ludwig was certain the sweet and naïve Italian was over-exaggerating,

"Nein. People go crazy all the time, don't worry."

"I know something is wrong," he hissed, he wanted to be taken seriously. He wanted to his partner to trust his intuition. "Believe me!"

Tears gathered around the rims of amber eyes.

"Feli, please," Germany lead Feliciano to the mattress and sat him on it,

"I promise you. It's fine."

Feliciano grumbled; he knew his words were meaningless now, not even the puppy-dog face would convince the German.

He knew his boyfriend was just too stubborn.

The smaller took his sleeping space in-between strong arms and sighed with defeat, "Goodnight, dolce."

…

Feliciano awoke with a jump to find a stoic German standing over him.

"This isn't going to be a daily thing, you creeping over me, right?"

"Mein Feliciano, I'm going to the convenience store."

The brunette just huffed.

_What happened to manners? He didn't bother to ask if I wanted something. _

_I'd love a snickers bar. _

Then it hit him. He's alone.

He wanted anything but to be alone…

He also had another fear growing in the pit of his stomach; Ludwig was out with that nuts lady around these parts.

Quickly enough Feliciano heard the door open, get slammed and locked.

Ludwig stalked over to the suitcases that were now laid out and snatched two guns.

Feliciano wasn't too good with guns, even if his boyfriend never shut up about them.

_A glock and a revolver, maybe? _

He really couldn't be sure.

Ludwig stuffed nonvisible items into the suitcases.

"Come on, Liebe," Ludwig hummed in an unusually sweet tone.

"What…where are we going?"

"Don't worry," the powerful man sounded rushed. "I'm going to pull the car around front, run in when I park. I packed the clothes you brought, too. Just be sure to run in."

Feliciano inhaled sharply. _What on earth? _

"What? Why? _Germany! _Germany, what's going on?"

Feliciano was shaking again.

A, _'don't worry,' _was said and soft lips were planted on Feliciano's forehead.

"Just run in. And don't open the door anything or anyone."

Ludwig left speedily and locked the door.

Finally catching his breath and closing his eyes, Feliciano fretted over how edgy Ludwig looked.

It really freaked him out.

Suddenly, he heard the Toyota Corolla pull out front.

Feliciano swung open the door to see the maroon car and that it was still nighttime.

Feliciano hurried to the passenger seat and opened the door.

Before he stepped in, he analyzed his surroundings.

Peopled lumbered around…aimlessly.

Chills crawled down his spine.

This night was corrupt; he had felt it from the beginning.

And what was _that?_

_Foam?_

These people looked so empty.

His heart thrashed to a furious rhythm.

_Maybe…maybe Ludwig was called out on a family emergency, maybe everything else is in my head. My ignorant little mind! _

The woman with the golden jacket turned toward the little Italian, snarled and charged.

Rotting skin, low groans.

It all pushed toward him.

_Si, _the Italian's mind reeled, _that's foam. _

A firm hand wrapped around his forearm and pulled him into the car.

Ludwig retrieved what Feliciano assumed was the glock and shot the brute's head.

Feliciano felt sick.

"What's happening?" He cried as the car sped down the street.

More warm, grotesque liquid spurted into the plastic bag.

The acrid, pungent smelled filled his nostrils.

Tears falling freely down hot cheeks.

_Merda. I can't believe this mess comes out of me. _

Feliciano tossed the vomit filled bag out the window; he was feeling little care for the environment at the moment.

Ludwig's palm rubbed his back.

"No!" Feliciano squirmed in the car seat.

Ludwig put his right hand back on the steering wheel and sighed.

"We're going to pick up Gilbert," the blonde explained, "He'll know what to do."

"Mat…Matthew will be there?"

"He's always there."

It was humorous to imagine the silent sweetheart and that cocky daredevil dating.

Moments later a new thought formed.

"Ludwig…" Feliciano sounded distant and terrified, "What does this mean? What happens now that _this _happened?"

Ludwig remained expressionless; all Feliciano could gather is that he was pondering what Feliciano had said.

"Don't overthink, Mein Feli," Ludwig exhaled lightly, "We will be fine. We'll have a nice life. I promise…. I'll take care of you. Believe me?"

Italy pressed down the lump in his throat, he never doubted his companion,

"_S…si." _

There was only a moment of silence.

"Those people," the smaller moaned, "What's happened to them, Ludwig? You're smart; tell me. Are they dead? _Zombies_."

"Nein!" A roar, "Impossible. It's probably a virus-"

"Virus!" The tiny man shrieked, "We could have it! We'd be turned into hungry meanies b-but we'd still be _'us.' Ludwig! _We'd never-"

"_Feliciano. _Stop the blabbering." A command, "It's transferred by biting. I saw."

"Ludwig," cried the coward, "What if they can _feel? _It's like a curse, and they don't want to bite but-"

"We're here," the German cut off his partner.

They were parked in front of a shadowy gray house. "Take your suitcase."

Feliciano complained as he struggled with the baggage,

"Must I carry this? _Luuuuuuuuudwig."_

"Oh, italiener," Ludwig knocked on the door, "You're so lazy."

"Ah! Little Feli and bruder! Fine day for an apocalypse."

Gilbert stood at the door, greeting the couple.

On the couch, in the living room sat:

Matthew, Antonio, Lovino and Kiku.

"Looks like you've assembled quite a posse."

The two brothers consulted as Feliciano dodged into the group.

"Oh, Kiku!" Feliciano wrapped the man in his arms, "I was so worried about you."

Then, a cough from the eldest Italian in the room.

"I was worried about you too, brother! Heh."

The two Italian's reunited, which basically just consisted of the older shouting.

"Shouldn't you comfort your boyfriend?" The younger murmured.

"_Oh? Antonio?" _Lovino exclaimed harshly, "That man needs to grow a pair!"

"_Cariño," _Antonio raised his head from his hands.  
"Some slack, please. I just learned we have zombies, mi amor."

"Don't call me such derogatory terms, you bastard!"

"Hi, Feliciano."

Feliciano waved at the smiling boy.

"Hi, Matthew!"

"Oh, yeah. _Of course _I know what to do." Gilbert became the main focus of the room,

"Ja. You'd be creeped out by how many of those American teens were preparing for these zombie folks. So, it's not surprising that the only place I know to go to is America. There's a division between the survivors and the monsters in there. We need to get there."

Feliciano gulped at the word _'survivors.' _

"America!" Lovino scoffed, "How are we suppose to get there, genius?"

They were in Berlin.

"I'm a pilot. I know an airport near here. And Mein Matthew! He can be my co-pilot. I trained him, got him a license, because I-"

"Bruder," Ludwig put an arm on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Are you sure of this?"

"_Duh! _I know all about America, I'm just that smart."

"I agree with Gilbert," Kiku spoke up, "I mean, it's either we do this or nothing."

"I'm going! Vamos!"

"Well, if that stupid Spaniard goes, I have to look after the idiot."

Ludwig and Feliciano exchanged nods.

"What about you, Matthew?" The tiny pasta lover beamed, despite the situation.

"Uh…well, I already casted my opinion, b-but I'll go wherever Gilbert goes."

The crew crawled into Gilbert's gray minivan.

Ludwig sitting shotgun; Gilbert driving.

Feliciano felt pitifully alone, Ludwig offered him no comfort now.

"Nice wheels!" Spat Lovino.

"Ja. It is awesome, like me."

"_Hey, Hey," _Antonio chuckled lightly, "We're lucky he had such a spacious car."

"No one asked you, bitch!"

"Uh, do you think the sick people will be at the airport?"

It was the Japanese one.

"The airport?" The Spaniard said as Gilbert started the car and backed out.

"Si. Those things are everywhere."

Ludwig tenses, "How many of you have guns? How many know how to use one?"

Only the German brothers had guns, and other than the two pre-mentioned, Antonio was the only who knew how to put them into use.

"I have two katanas," Kiku softly commented, "What? Don't look at me like that. A katana is much faster and efficient then guns."

"Here," Ludwig passed back the gun to Antonio, "use this."

"Well," Gilbert mumbled, "This leaves three others and I think Matthew should get the extra sword-thingy."

"Nein! Why?"

"He's obviously the weakest. No offense, babe."

"Nein! Feli is!"

The brothers bickered.

"Well, if my little Lovino gets it, he'll protect the other two."

"Gilbert, i-it's called a, _'katana.'" _

"Don't get involved, Matthew," Kiku warned.

"Guys, we have to stop this!" The tiniest Italian flailed his arms; "Maybe…we can find more weapons on the way, yes?"

Upon arrival, four brave men swung the door open and the remaining cowered in the car.

In about four minutes the four men jogged back to the Minivan, Ludwig gripping Antonio's forearm, almost in a dragging motion.

"Por Dios! I heard it, I heard _it, _I heard-"

By the time the four made it back into the car, Antonio was already gasping and shouting about something.

"I'm not saying you didn't hear it," Kiku rationalized, "But maybe you misunderstood it."

"_No! Mirar, _there was no misunderstanding," his accent thickened.

"Dude. You're being so unawesome, and _I _didn't hear-"

"That's because you were too busy fucking around," the Spaniard hissed, cruel and dark, "I _know _I heard it."

"Enough." It was Ludwig. He couldn't have Antonio acting like this. He'd spook everyone, even if he were right.

Ludwig had heard it also.

"Hear what, tomato bastard?"

"Nothing." Ludwig silenced the car.

Gilbert passed Lovino a felling axe and Matthew two long bayonet knifes, "Sorry, Birdie and evil hag, it was the only weapons they had left. Someone had the whole 'ransacking' idea before us."

Matthew smiled and Lovino scowled.

Ludwig, now driving, tensed and crushed down on the steering wheel.

Trying not to think of that moaning zombie.

The moaning zombie that had said, "begierig."

(*Begierig is German for greedy/"thirsty/hungry"/eager/ sort of like the expression, "blood-thirsty." *Mirar=look.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Mini-Van was parked outside the gas station, every one but three were asleep, and the driving had stopped in to get some snacks.

"'Toni," the fragile tan body arched his back into his lover.

"What did you hear?"

Soft hands came down around Lovino's waist, slowly massaging his sides. Olive eyes looked away in desperation.

"Nothing, mi tormenta."

"Listen, you bastard, _I-_…why did you call me a storm?"

A boyish grin revealed all of Antonio's teeth, "Because you're wild and loud and dangerous…but also beautiful and enchanting."

That earned a rosy cheek a slap, but the Spaniard didn't care.

Somehow, no matter what the situation, Lovino made him bubbly.

"Now listen to me," Lovino's voice was as poisonous as ever.

Before he could speak more, Antonio interjected.

"Okay, but don't get your pretty face worried. Well, Gilbert was probably right about me just hearing things, I don't want you to be upset-"

"_Antonio, _babbling."

"Oh, si!" He forced another grin, "See, I thought I _might _have heard the zombie say…"

"Say?" The tone was now dropped to a whisper. "Say what?"

"…Hungry?"

The energy between the two shifted, and Lovino tossed himself back into his seat.

Antonio would usually say soothing things and Lovino would shout about he was an idiot for thinking such things.

But this was different; it was huge.

…

The airport…

The vast building towered over the planes in their runways.

The group sat still in the vehicle.

"We…must devise a plan," Ludwig took charge and decided to get a better look.

The crew stood in a single-file line from strongest to weakest at the door.

Ludwig could already see tons of the walking dead through the glass door.

_No wonder there are so many here, _Ludwig spat to himself; _of course we weren't the first with this idea. _

He furled his eyebrows.

"To the looks of it there are more zombies on the right of the airport."

Ludwig huffed, he didn't usually smoke but he'd give anything for a cigar right now.

"I can take Feli, Lovino and Matt to the left, and the rest of you could go to the right, one of the groups is bound to find an airplane sooner than later."

"Oh, no, no. No way is Birdie going anywhere without me."

"Si, my Lovi-"

"Look, you guys are tough but our Liebhaber won't survive without a leader."

"Hey, shut up potato bastard!"

The three paid the Italian no heed as they quarreled.

"Why don't _I _go with those three?"

"Nein! I must stay with my Birdie!"

"Mirar, Lovino and I could handle the right side…as long as _I'm _with him."

Lovino was shouting about how cocky Antonio was when Gilbert interrupted.

"I don't know where we'll go…but babe, you have to stay with me."

Matthew murmured a reply too soft to hear.

"Whatever," Ludwig kept his rage concealed; this was no time for everyone to get disorganized, everyone was putting their personal feelings into their pairing.

He dreaded letting his brother wander stray from him, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Do whatever you like, but if you reach a plane…give us a call so we can meet up."

"Alright," Gilbert; second in command agreed, "Kiku, go with Fel-"

"No way, idiota! I will not let my little bro go anywhere without me."

"Fine," the albino gritted his teeth, "You and 'Toni can go with Ludwig and Feli, Kiku come with us to the right."

Red eyes glanced at their violet companions:

Such a frail angel fending off all those monsters.

Could Gilbert protect him?

"_Of course, I'm awesome," _he wasn't quite sure he believed himself.

…

Ludwig ordered Feliciano to walk behind him and in front of Lovino and Antonio.

The four tiptoed across the gray carpeting, careful not to alert the "zombies".

There wasn't many around them, just a few here and there moaning and bumping into each other.

_B__egierig._

_Begierig._

_Begierig._

Ludwig places his hand on the shortest slender back.

The sweet Italian's grip tightened on Ludwig as he peered into a zombie's hollow sockets.

A gray outstretched hand grazed living warm skin and it groaned in recognition.

"Feli," Ludwig whispered, "We cannot alert the other beasts. You must kill it, the gun would be too loud."

The Italian shot Ludwig a somber face and remained paralyzed.

Feliciano tried to squeak out to Ludwig, but failed.

He wanted to explain why he was frozen, but wasn't sure.

The monster inched closer.

He studied his decaying opponent, a college kid with messy brown hair and a blue baseball cap.

It planted its cool hands on Feliciano's sides, almost gently.

It let out a chilling, hungry growl.

Face to face with the tiny man.

It's hot breath caused Feliciano to shake uncontrollably.

He was so deep in trance he didn't notice pale hands wrap around his katana.

Ludwig was about to take matters into his own hand.

_Boom. _

The noise sent what felt like an electric shock up Feliciano's body.

The piercing noise seemed to linger, even though the shot was only fired once.

Three turned to the culprit.

A dorky smiled begged for forgiveness.

"'Toni," Ludwig's roar wouldn't make much a difference now.

"You fool!"


	3. Chapter 3

Warm, damp liquid poured down Gilbert's neck in beads.

He was having extreme difficulty guiding Matthew and firing at the dead.

_Damn, I wish I had that sword thing. _

It was hard to keep aiming at their heads, he could cut threw these things with ease with the katana.

Matthew tried to slice the zombies, but really only kept a couple off.

Luckily, Kiku was near them; chopping threw the herd.

Gilbert took the chance to body slam into a corner, and pulled in Matthew with him. The Canadian was suffering from anxiety and shock. Kiku landed beside them, seeming to hold little grasp over his emotions. "I don't know how long we can keep doing this," the Japanese panted.

He was right. They've been fighting their way through the airport for about twenty minutes and it's already taken its toll on them. Gilbert was physically and emotionally drained, he could only imagine how the other two were feeling. Ludwig had actually trained Gilbert for strenuous activity and this was complete hell.

"Alright…" Gilbert spoke slowly, trying to calculate the best thing to do, "Just a little longer, we need to find an airplane. Then we'll take a rest until the others arrive." He stole a glance at an overworked Matthew. Rage burned in his core, _since when was all this fair? _ _Why was this deserved? _He gritted his teeth, _what did we do to upset the big man upstairs? _

The three bounced off the wall and back into the dead battlefield.

Gilbert sucked in threw his teeth as he bashed in the nearest zombies head and held Matthew's hand. He exhaled, slightly relaxed his tense muscles with a realization: this is just war.

Gilbert remembered what Ludwig had told him as a boy; that he had to relax as much as possible. When running for a long time, especially when stressed your muscles tense up and it gets harder to run.

The albino glanced at Matthew, noticing that his running had slowed down and he seemed to be slightly limping. Kiku didn't look in great shape either. They had to find that airplane soon.

A sharp pain awoke Gilbert out of his daydreams, a speedy _rip, _and then after he recuperates he noticed the stinging. He let out a moan and searched his shaking arm, revealing four long tears down his shoulder.

He applied pressure to the slightly bleeding wound, _that bastard scratched me. That'll defiantly scar. _

He tightened his grasp on his boyfriend's tiny wrist.

"Guys!" Kiku called, "I think I found an airplane."

He was right, "Yes! Good going, man."

The three jogged down the jet bridge and into the large airplane. A shocking scream hit the air and sent vibration through the others heads. "Babe. _What. The. Hell?" _ But Matthew gave no consideration, his eyes completely focused on the _monster _ahead. It was a beefy thing, with gray hair and bloody lips, which wasn't surprising due to the fact that it was digging it's snout into a dead Spanish lady's stomach. Matthew gave Gilbert a look of utter terror before whimpering and falling backwards. "Verdammt!" Gilbert swung his arms to go help Matthew, but then decided against it, clearing his head, "Kiku! Go check his head!" He had a great fear Matthew his head too heard.

_A concussion would just be _jolly _right now. _

Gilbert took out his comrade, grazed his pointer finger over the cool trigger, and aimed carefully.

Then it raised its head and snarled…

_Damn, a total miss. _

"Gilbert," Kiku reported, "He didn't pass out; he just fell." Gilbert smiled, but didn't turn. He had to remain vigilant. It was his _responsibility. _

He aimed his gun again as the creature lumbered upwards and swung its arms back forth before making a distinct effort to step forwards. Gilbert breathed in sharply, _come on, _he pressed down releasing bullet, hitting the zombie straight in the eyebrow. It growled angrily and walked for him. He looked back at Matthew and Kiku who were still on the floor, watching in pure horror. "_Come on," _he yowled. He was so angry. He pointed and fired repeatedly at its gut, hissing at his stupidity. He knew shooting its stomach would do nothing; he was just spiteful. _"Come on." _The bastard was practically _taunting _him, _how dare these zombies ruin everything?_

His back hit the window; somehow he had made it in-between the seats and hadn't noticed. The fat beast waddled over, struggling to push into the narrow area. Gilbert almost snickered, _stupid animals. _ He pawed his gun and shot three times at its neck and hard area, the feeling of vibrations and pressure hit his palm three times.

Gilbert bared his teeth, rage and fear coursing through his veins, if he was to die, what would happen to everyone? Specifically Matthew. A big palm smacked Gilbert's head. _It's so stupid. _It smacked him again. _What's it doing?_

Gilbert wasn't sure if he should reach for his gun or play dead. It would probably bite him if he moved, but it could attack the others if he didn't…. The meaty hand grazed Gilbert's cheek once more, rubbing its thumb over his face in a human-like fashion.

Gilbert never felt so disgusted.

Not by the hand itself, but by the action. _The human-like action. Is it…trying to see if I'm alive? _

The thumb danced along his forehead and the animal growled in recognition.

_To see if I'm edible. _

Gilbert felt his legs fail underneath him, _come on, _he urged himself and quickly grabbed his gun. His heart nearly stopped as a sharp object exploded from the monsters stomach and vanished back into it. Realizing Kiku had attacked, Gilbert took the gun and finished the job.

"Sorry," Kiku whispered, "I didn't come sooner. The lady _'turned.'" _

Gilbert nodded softly, his mind far off and confused.

"Kiku," he finally whispered at the raven- haired man in front of him. "Get rid of these bodies… out of the airplane." The man didn't question him.

Gilbert shuffled over to a sobbing Matthew, the blonde was shaking his head and gripping at his beige and white hoodie.

"It's alright," Gilbert sunk down to his knees, "the awesome me is alright."

Gilbert had to lean in to hear the boy.

"No, no," Matthew shook his head furiously, "I just can't do this."


	4. Chapter 4

"Calma, andrà tutto bene," Ludwig's tongue twisted around the words awkwardly.

He patted his little Feliciano, who was sobbing and shaking.

"Stop it," Lovino hissed at Ludwig and took his brother into his arms, "Hush, fratellino. Nonno sarebbe orgoglioso." Ludwig sighed and watched Antonio walking towards them, who had led the zombies away, but not until after the zombies had went on a rampage after them, scratching Lovino and Ludwig in the process. "Oh, fratello," the smallest Italian whispered, "My dolce…" Lovino continued to pet his precious brothers head, but spat at the others, "So, they found a plane? Well, where the hell is it?"

The three followed their self-elected leader through the airport.

Ludwig was relieved that Lovino looked after his little Feli; he was much to busy leading the group.

...

...

...

..

.

Finally, the group met up with the others and agreed on taking turns with sleeping.

The firsts to sleep would be: Ludwig, Kiku, and Antonio and Feliciano.

The three men awake sat huddled in the middle of the plane.

"So…" Gilbert's voice rang, "How awesome is it that we got together when this happened? I mean, what if we all had to survive solo? That'd be so un-awesome-"

Lovino told him to shut up and the group grew silent again.

"You know…" Matthew said softly. "I remember when I used to talk about zombie apocalypses'…I always said I'd survive. I thought I'd be totally kick-ass and fuck shit up."

That got a soft giggle out of Lovino and a whole set of 'keseseseses' from Gilbert.

…...

...

...

..

.

The chilly air ran through the airport and down Feliciano's spine. The moaning wind seemed to be taunting him and the groans from the monsters outside seemed more like tittering.

Feliciano clung onto Ludwig, his cowardice nature creeping up on him again.

"What about God?" Antonio spoke up, his voice rich with a Spaniard's accent. "Hasn't he installed souls into his creations? These things don't have souls… maybe their demons. Maybe our Lord is angry with us and unleashed the devil onto us, but that seems like a harsh punishment. Maybe we unleashed the devil onto ourselves."

Feliciano nodded, even though he barely understood what the usually cheery man was saying.

"Let's not talk of God." Ludwig commented, he needed the group to remain secular and logical.

"Why _not?" _Questioned Antonio, "I think it'll give some closure."

"Nein," Ludwig countered, "It can start arguments and that's not what we need right now."

"What we _need?"_ Antonio snorted spitefully, "We didn't need any of this."

"Okay, okay," he responded meekly, despite his clenching fists.

"I don't think God's angry," the airheaded Italian avowed doltishly, "Maybe this is all a test."

"A _test_," Antonio almost laughed, his voice growing into a shout, "A test of what? A test. A test, it must be a test!"

"That's enough."

Ludwig quieted the group and held the shaking auburn haired man's hand.

Feliciano lies down on Ludwig's lap and as he dozes in the cold airplane, he could hear the chatter of his friends every so often. They spoke of dying children and families, and even made some sick jokes. Dark humor never suited Feliciano, and it definitely didn't now.

And in his drowse he sobbed, he sobbed for the children and family and even for the future of humanity, but mostly, he sobbed for himself.

...

...

...

..

.

The light of the morning perched in through the airplane's windows, it was probably six or seven when the sleeping people began to stir.

Slowly, contemplating their surroundings and gaining back the memories of the horror from yesterday.

Gilbert shuffled around the plane, completely fatigued.

Nobody really paid each other much attention.

That was until Gilbert dropped his gun and spun around.

"Matty?" His voice was full of alarm, his eyes widened in fear. "Matty?" His hesitant voice quickly escalating, "Matthew? Where are you?"

Gilbert walked down the aisle, the gang following behind him. "Matt…"

The group stood in the cockpit, beholding Matthew and an unfamiliar woman.

The woman was medium in stature and extremely curvy with strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

She wore khaki shorts and shirt, cowboy boots and a huge, beautiful coat; it was a bold brown with a fur (if it be real or not, was not certain) collar and a gold star sewed near the bottom of the coat.

"Gilbert…" Matthew whispered with a twinkle in his eyes. "This is my cousin…Amelia Jones."

"Hey!" She announced, full of life. "How're ya? You guys need a co-pilot? I could fly this 'bird.' Hell, I could fly her alone."

Gilbert was in awe. Matthew must of called Amelia, who was supposedly his last living relative.

"N-no," Gilbert finally replied. The rest of the group remaining surprised and hushed,

"It's fine, Birdie's going to be my co-pilot."

Gilbert still didn't trust this Amelia character completely and he'd rather have his Matthew by his side.

…..

...

..

.

"Ha," Amelia laughed next to a polite man. "What's your name?"

"Kiku," the gentleman forced a grin and shifted in his seat. "Amelia, yes?"

"Yes," she giggled. "So, what do you think, Kiku?"

She had spent three hours talking to Antonio and Feliciano about heroism and food; she decided that she'd listen to someone else for a while.

Kiku was taken aback. "What…do I _think?" _

"Yeah, my man," she clapped her hands, "What do you think about?"

"Uh," the man squeaked, "Right now I'm just thinking about these cannibals."

"Yeah, no," she sighed, "but I don't want to hear about that."

Sapphire eyes winked at amber and seemed to smile a hopeful smile.

"I think about what I need to do…I mean, whatever my situation is."

"Ha!" She cracked up again, "God damn liar."

Kiku swallowed roughly, his lips dry. This girl made him very uneasy and confused.

"I think…" he pondered, "…about beauty and nature a lot. When you get to be my age you'll see…humans are all the same and they fight too much, if only they were civil towards one another, they'd live in harmony…but nature, it's always in harmony.

Spring, summer, fall, winter…spring, summer, fall, winter…beautiful…simple…."

Amelia grinned, tossing her head to the side. She had little appreciation for the world around her. She was glad it was the way it was, but she was very focused and always paid attention to what her next goal was.

Another funny thing the weird man had said was his comment on his age.

Amelia was in her early twenties and the man appeared to be nearing his thirties, but that wasn't _too _much older.

Maybe he was just older mentally.

"There's a lot you don't understand," she purred.

Kiku nodded at the rude statement, still bewildered by the naïve girl.

The blonde shakes off her boots and wiggles her bare-feet, chuckling to herself.

"You know," she rambles, "We should go grab something to eat together, one day."

Kiku gives a weary laugh. _This woman talks about a whole lot of nothing. _

She shoots him an intimating glance, almost as if she could read his mind, but, as always, her lovely smile is still in-tack.

"If you really are _so _mature, you're lucky you've never gotten tired of the sunsets and flowers." She hummed, "Lots of us do. We become too wrapped up in our wars; we never smell the flowers. I've fought a lot; I've fought for myself, for others, for billions of causes. Though, after we get this zombie thing all taken care of, I'm going to take more walks. _Hey!_ Maybe we can take a walk together."

Kiku's chest warmed.

That constant estranged feeling he had seemed to be disaggregating with every word the country-girl says.

...

...

...

...

..

.

(Jeez! I reread this story and literally face-palmed. Seriously, my grammar in this story is atrocious!

Most of the times, you probably had no idea what the fuck I was saying!

Jeez, sorry about that guys.

There was even this one time in the chapter before this one where it said, "He pawed his gun and shot three times at its neck and hard area"

WHAT?

WHAT?

_'Hard area.'_

Yes, we're shooting zombie boners.

Ugh. I apologize. This won't continue.

Ps: what do you think of Amelia Jones? (Yes, she's fem-Alfred.) I like the way she turned out; I wanted her to have the characteristics of America, so to speak.

When people look at a nation, they usually group the people together and I kind of wanted her to be a spiting image of that.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Yo!" _A familiar snicker rang through the plane. _"This is your pilot speaking, you bastards need to wake and fasten your seat-belts. We've been flying this goddamn thing for twelve hours. I'm going to land this thing and take a fucking nap. And so is Matthew, I mean, there might not be much sleeping-" _

_"Gilbert!" _A breathless voice whisper-shouted, and a soft punching noise shook the plane and ended in a chorus of 'keseseses'.

After a dreadful twenty minutes of gripping seats and praying for a safe arrival, they landed.

The crew was completely fine with Matthew and Gilbert's three and a half-hour long nap.

They organized themselves, ate and cleaned their weapons.

Nobody's patience was tested, for none of them was too excited about leaving the aircraft.

Nonetheless, after waking up one grumpy albino, they disembarked.

...

The group stayed close together as they ventured through the blue and white colored airport.

The area was completely empty.

That fact startled everyone, and disturbed the minds' of the more intelligent. It disturbed them because it could mean none of the residence of Los Angeles made it to Burbank Bob Hope Airport.

They kept a sluggish pace, their legs sore from yesterday.

No person kept to themselves, everyone had found a friend to share their troubles with.

Kiku kept up with Amelia, astonished by her. She willingly walked ahead and wasn't afraid to defend someone.

"Ha," Amelia let out yet another happy and loud laugh.

"Miss Jones, why are you walking so ahead of everyone?"

Amelia gave Kiku a sideways glance and giggled.

"I'm a hero, of course."

Kiku nodded and kept his thoughts to himself, he truly didn't think Amelia should put herself out there so much; she could get hurt easily.

Kiku's cheeks heated. Of course he cared about Amelia, it was hard not to care about a character like her.

They stepped discreetly into the pleasant morning.

The first thing the group registered was the pile of zombies being put into a garbage truck.

Secondly, was the _human _putting the zombies into the garbage truck.

"Oh!" Feliciano gasped happily, "Un uomo! Ciao! Ehi!"

"Excuse me, sir," Ludwig started towards the gentleman.

"Hey, bro! Are you dumping those man-eaters? It's your job, or something?"

The man turned, looking slightly annoyed.

"Of course," he wiggled his bushy eyebrows, "I'm a discardman."

"Be quiet, Gilbert," Ludwig growled, "A discardman?"

"Oh great," the bitter man scoffed, "You're not from here, are you? Okay, I'll tell you about it."

The group exchanged worried looks.

"You know about the Wall?" His brilliant green eyes glared at them. _"...Of course you don't…."_

"Alright, well the Wall is our community, sectioned off from the dead. It's full of survivors. I'm from the Wall; I'd never be a bloody scavenger. Yes, watch out for _'scavengers,'_ they're these damned rogues who don't want to join the Wall, they're dangerous, very dangerous. The only reason I'm not in my damn house is because I have an out-job."

"Out-job?" Ludwig and Antonio asked in unison.

"Yeah," the man patted his blond hair, "The people who work outside of the Wall, we're the ones with the hazardous jobs."

"Is there an 'out-job' person who could help us? We want to get to the Wall but we have no car or direction."

"Yeah, sure_, Germ_," the green-eyed man nicknamed Ludwig, "There's Discardmen, Patrollers and Scourers, they call the people who zombie-hunt 'Scourers', isn't that bloody hilarious? Yeah, well, I think Patrollers are your best chance, they commonly help people find their way to the Wall."

"Oh, ja? Thank you. Where could we find Patrollers?"

The man gave a grunt of irritation. "They're all over the damn place, I can't really pinpoint them."

The adult, who they had learned was named 'Arthur', gave them a key from his stash to one of the cars in the parking lot.

The vehicle was a blue van with eleven seats.

"What are we going to do, _Germ_?" Gilbert sniggered, "Saunter around aimlessly until we find Patrollers?"

"Shut up, Gil," Ludwig groaned. "Just keep your eyes open."

"Hey," Amelia turned to Kiku, who was sitting beside her, "What's '_saunter' mean?"_

_..._

Gilbert held his gun out the window and shot the stray zombies in the street as they stood in the way.

And Feliciano, who was beside Matthew, could hear the Canadian whispering, but his voice was unbelievably quiet, that Feliciano couldn't make out the words.

Feliciano exhaled and clasped his hands together. It was time to pray.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Sorry, sorry, sorry," _Matthew murmured, "_Sorry, sorry, sorry." _

Matthew's stomach dropped every time he heard the firing of the gun. It made him sick to know that these were once people_. _They _are _people.

PEOPLE.

It was like a glaring sign.

PEOPLE.

A neon sign.

The image burned in his head.

PEOPLE.

Arthur was correct, these Patrollers are all over the damn place.

It took them about twenty minutes to find a pair.

They were two women, dressed in uniform.

Both with blonde hair, one shorthaired and the other long.

A notable feature of the tallest was her _huge _breasts.

Katyusha and Natalia. Sisters. Nicknamed 'Kat' and 'Nat.'

Kat is extremely kind and Nat is horribly creepy.

"Yes, well," Kat spoke to the group, "Nat and I can take you to Salem, Oregon for that's as far as our Patroller territory goes, but luckily for you the Wall starts in Olympia, Washington."

They learned that the Wall stretches from Olympia, Washington to Helena, Montana, but the further you got from Olympia the more poor it became, the division between the dead and living became less built and the guards lazier.

...

There wasn't originally much talk in the now completely full van, until Antonio asked what the Wall was like.

Nat hardly acknowledged the question and let her sister explain.

"Well, it's very…_new._" She cackled awkwardly, "I mean, it's nice and safe but…it's not very organized. But, considering our current status, it's very, very accomplished. These people are just undomesticated."

_"Undomesticated?"_ Gilbert asked with a suppressed snarl.

He hates when people treat others like tools or cattle.

"Yes," Kat gulped, sensing the tension. "Before the Dead War people had objectives…small objectives. Get up; go to work, take a walk, talk to someone new, but now, objectives have been demolished. No one's interested in the little goals anymore. Everyone has been pushed to the edge. It can get…just a _tad _chaotic."


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia, Kiku, Ludwig, Gilbert and Matthew stepped cautiously through the Food Mart.

Matthew wanted to stay with his boyfriend, despite Gilbert's pleads.

As for Antonio and the two Patrollers, they couldn't attend, since they were passed out in the van.

Matthew and Gilbert went towards the health-products. They needed deodorant, cologne, hand-sanitizer and wet-wipes.

The others went to collect food and drinks.

Gilbert held Matthew's hand as they walked down the aisle; the zombies were in a distant part of the store, mindlessly bumping into each other.

"Sanitizer, sanitizer, sanitizer," he hummed as he passed Matthew, "Sanitizer, sanitizer, sanitizer-hey! Hey, Matthew!" Matthew violently pressed his pointer finger to his lips.

"Matthew. They have _scented _tampons! What the fuck is this? Do they take it out and smell it or something? Matthew!"

That's all it took.

All of the clueless zombies took off and charged towards Gilbert's shouting.

As soon as they heard the moaning, they were in flight-mode.

"Come on, Birdie," Gilbert began to sprint, grabbing the honey-blonde's hand.

He shot lamely at the rotting dead, causing Matthew to whimper.

_Man, they smell. _

Gray bodies, sharp nails and gross grimaces.

Never before has human teeth been so terrifying.

These things don't resemble humans, but installed a more morbid image in Gilbert's head. They're like bloodthirsty bears or sharks, chasing after their victims because they merely heard them.

Most people would grow ill at the thought of killing these zombies, but every shot made Gilbert more satisfied.

It was like hunting, but hunting with purpose and vengeance.

_How dare these bastards ruin everything…they've ruined so much._

Gilbert viewed the obstacles before him:

Two zombies were coming in from the direction they were running.

Gilbert calculated his steps.

He tugged Matthew's wrist into a sharp turn, missing the monsters by an inch.

_"Scheiße!" _

Gilbert gawked down at his empty palm, almost in disbelief.

"Matthew!" He called to the man that had been left behind and now was racing for his life.

He steadied his gun, still not as savvy with shooting as his brother.

_Crack. _A shot to the stomach.

Gilbert aimed at the injured zombie again.

_Crack. _A shot to the head.

He gasped at the remaining zombie. It was nearing Matthew.

There was no time, he'd have to aim precisely once more and by then the zombie would get to him.

Working on impulse, Gilbert flung himself forward.

He caught up to the pair and pounced.

He tackled the monster to the ground, pounding furiously.

His blind hitting didn't do much and the cannibal clawed at his neck and sides ferociously.

Blood began to trickle down his neck, but Gilbert's fury masked the pain.

He wacked it's feeble skull, cracking it quickly.

Gilbert gave one last exhausting punch to the head.

It was all that was needed to split the head open.

The pale man practically snarled and peeked upward.

Matthew's glasses had fallen onto the floor, and he trembled before the scene; Matthew wasn't sure if he was more terrified of the zombie or his boyfriend.

"Come on," Gilbert coughed, trying to smooth his hoarse voice. "Forget the stupid sanitizer."

...

Matthew crawled into the van silently and Gilbert sat shotgun, his body aching.

"You shouldn't come with me anymore," Gilbert added, frowning.

Matthew forced a fake chuckle, too tired for a real laughter. "Don't yell at tampons anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

Ludwig always had a massive amount of respect for Lovino.

True, the two couldn't get along and that firecracker of a person was always swearing at him.

Yet, that didn't deter Ludwig from silently applauding him.

Lovino always took care of everyone he could, especially his brother. He'd do anything for Feliciano's well being.

And this didn't stop due to these cannibals.

Lovino was always by Feliciano's side, easing his troubles, making sure he was getting enough sleep and leading him whilst they ran.

And when he wasn't preoccupied with Feliciano, he was shouting at Antonio or any other person who happened to pass his line of vision.

He was so god damn bossy sometimes, and Ludwig admired it.

Because Lovino and him knew what was good for the others, even if the others didn't want to admit that.

Yes, Lovino had a certain parental air about him.

Lovino always had to look after his brother and he had grown up doing everything for his brother and himself solely.

Ludwig flashed a sideways glance at Lovino.

His hand was intertwined with Antonio's.

Poor Lovino always put other people before himself.

Know that the_ 'shock'_ of this devastation was over; sickness had taken over Lovino's body.

He was constantly shaking and throwing up.

That one bitch, _'Nat,' _had been convinced Lovino was bitten and suggested shooting him, causing Antonio to lose it.

Of course, Lovino hadn't been bitten.

His stress and fear was just taking a toll on his body.

Luckily, most of his illness was physical and not mental. Not like some of the people.

Matthew had became more reserved and flinched away from anyone's touch.

Gilbert also was acting strangely, he rarely joked anymore and seemed almost too violent with everything he did.

Ludwig was practically watching his brother go insane and it nearly broke him.

God knows Feliciano was the only thing that was keeping him from his own insanity.

_Had his own initial 'shock' ended? _

That was thing about being in shock, you never knew when it ended or began.

Amelia's booming voice startled Ludwig and he turned to the squirming girl in the backseat.

"So, what's the social life like in The Wall?" It was a rather peculiar question. "I mean, we're going to be living their for Jesus knows how long, what are the people like?"

"Well," Kat's voice broke a little and she laughed her awkward crackle again, "You know…it's sort of chaotic. People are always arguing about what to do, but it's a dandy little set up we have. We have a working system, and that's something to applaud. Some neighbors are rude and antisocial, only keeping to their families and some neighbors are friendly and cooperative.

You know, some people will hate you because they hate everyone, they're mad with the world…. But most people don't hate anyone. Nobody judges anyone, anymore. You're Muslim? Okay. You're Christian? Okay. You're Wiccan? Okay. You're gay? Yeah, cool. Asexual? Sweet. Republican? Cool. Anarchist? Yeah, sure. It doesn't matter. The world has only one enemy."

"A funny thought," Amelia giggled, not realizing the weight of her words, "Our little Wall is the world."

The last sentence caused abrupt silence in the car.

"No, no," Kiku said softly, crossing his eyebrows. "The Wall isn't…_earth._"

_"Yeah, no shit,_" she cracked up as if Kiku was idiotic and everyone else understood what she meant.

"The world is _us. _The inhabitants and where we live. I always thought the world was close and unified but I never thought they'd be _this _close. The world is the people, duh."

With not knowing how to respond the group turned to their partner and continued to talk about whatever.

Even, Kiku and Amelia who weren't a couple, talked to one another.

The only pair who neither talked nor made any physical contact was Gilbert and Matthew.

Matthew didn't remember the last time they had gone this long without talking, and he surely never remembered it being this tiring to speak to him.

…

….

...

"So, what have you been thinking about now, Amelia?"

The sweet American girl snorted, "You seem eager to hear me talk."

Never before has Amelia seen her friend's eyes grow wider.

"I…I'm sorry?"

"Don't be sorry," she punched the air before her, her smile growing bigger, "Do you?"

"I'm sorry," Kiku could hardly keep up with this woman's train of thought. "I don't understand."

"Do you…" she narrowed her eyes, "Get eager to talk to me?"

"Ah," Kiku almost broke a sweat. He dug his clammy hands into his pockets. "I guess so."

"I look forward to hearing you talk."

"Good," she whispered playfully, "'Cause I like to talk."

"_Oh!" _She gasped dramatically, "What's your ideal party?"

"Uh…" it really wasn't the latter's forte.

"I'd love to have a party where everyone laughed and sang and danced a lot. There'd be a lot of grilled-food. Oh, yeah, everyone would be dancing. Did I mention that?" Her blue eyes twinkled.

"A-ah…." Kiku gathered his thoughts, which were frequently scattered by Amelia. "I don't think anyone would be too comfortable with that…I mean, unless they were under the influence or something."

"Yeah, you're right, but at _my _party, we'd feel free. We'd be careless because we have the ability to be, not because of drugs. And we'd dance because there would be no one to impress. Most people hide when they dance but we'd all be hiding together."

Kiku had to keep himself from bursting into laughter.

Honestly, Amelia was the closet person to him.

"You're, like, my best friend," Amelia said as if telepathic.

"Everyone else sort of sucks, sometimes."

_"Look!"_ Ludwig caught everyone's attention. "The dead."

Nat, who was driving, strained her eyes.

"Only a few." She murmured, "We can pass."

"_No,_" Ludwig growled, "Many. Many of them."

"She's right, bruder. There are only a few."

"Nein, bruder. Ich sehe-"

"Ludwig's right, there are some…._ ay!_ There are a lot."

"Keep driving, Nat," Gilbert said aggressively.

"Stop. Maul halten, bruder!"

"Come on, keep driving."

"Yeah, I will."

The van strolled calmly through the abandoned town.

The bright colored stores towered over them.

"_Great_," the blond German hissed, "Now, some are behind us!"

"More are showing up. What do you want me to do, Gilbert?"

"Since when is _he _in charge?"

Everyone held their breath and shuttered as the van crawled next to moaning corpses.

Ludwig's stomach knotted.

Lovino released a groaning noise, gripping his stomach.

"Gilbert, stop being stupid. You're putting everyone is danger."

Ludwig felt as if he was trying to reason with a psychopath, not his brother.

_"No."_

"Please," Matthew squeaked, his face unnaturally pale. "You're being an ass!"

Gilbert crossed his arms and didn't bother to respond to Matthew, who was becoming more furious by the second.

"I agree with Gilbert," Kat shrugged. "Nat and I deal with this all the time."

The van slowed as the lumbering zombies tread to the van.

"Oh…."

Kat bit on her lip. "Oh, crap."


	9. Chapter 9

The heat consumed the two boys as they crouched behind the lot of abandoned cars.

Luckily, Feliciano's cellphone still had a little battery left; and Ludwig was able to contact him.

"_Meet us at the Tossers and Chains bar."_

Lovino held the Town Map close to his chest. There was only one Tossers and Chains bar in town.

The older brunette felt shivers in his bones, even in the daylight, a nauseating eeriness hung to the air. Even though there weren't any visible zombies around.

Lovino felt his frail brother's shaky touch and choppy breath behind him.

He wanted to be brave for Feliciano, but it was terribly difficult.

When zombies had surrounded their car; the group had became disoriented and split into all different directions...

Lovino slapped his face is anger and frustration.

This was the most terrifying and dizzying moment of his life. Antonio: Lovino's only support was missing in action. The only thing that could pull him through was his family. _Feliciano._

He touched his little brother's tiny fingers. The most important thing.

The sun beat on them. The petite boys wandered through the streets, a plethora of cars were their only obstacles.

Feliciano seemed uneasily depressed, which created the worst feeling of helplessness in Lovino.

"Come va?"

"Dono di vita. Lo sento."

Lovino nodded, but didn't know what to make of the information. Did Feliciano really feel that way? How could he? Lovino's morals were usually very basic. Not very sophisticated, sometimes even biased.

It's true; Lovino and Feliciano's philosophies didn't match.

The older was a naturalist.

On the contrary, his brother was always in clouds.

It was his optimism that people admired.

"Perché?"

"Amore. E… il mondo sfuggire alla malattia. Popoli sopravvivere.

C'è per cui vivere troppo."

"D'accordo."

Lovino guessed he did agree with his little brother. What he said made sense. Sometimes it was hard to see that through the pain.

He was sure Feliciano didn't feel very good, nor did he have a positive attitude all the time. But, he did have resilience, and Lovino supposed that made him very smart.

"_Ho fame. Hai fame?"_

"I'm hungry, too!" He snapped, yanking Feliciano's hand. "We'll have food when we get there."

"Ho fame molto…"

Lovino's eyes blazed at Feliciano. Lovino was very hungry, also. Neither of them were used to going more than a few hours without food.

"Want me to pull food out of your ass? Tu sei un mostro! Mangiare il dito!"

"Che?"

Lovino sighed and trudged on.

The cars were far behind them now, but a new problem had seemed to arise.

Lovino gasped and stepped backwards.

A group of the dead stood twenty feet in front of them.

Lovino and Feliciano looked around themselves desperately.

All other ways either led to dead-ends or places they weren't trying to get to.

"There are four of them," Feliciano whispered.

"It's the only way."

"Che?" Felicano turned to his older brother. "No! You can't go."

"We can try to sneak past them…I can go kill them."

"No! Ti prego. Ho bisogno di te. Resta con me. Per favore."

Feliciano fell to the ground frantically, and grappled onto Lovino's pant leg.

Lovino looked down at Feliciano. A pang attacked his heart.

"It'll be fine…"

….

….

….

…

…

Amelia lumbered through the streets.

_Stupid. _She thought angrily.

She had waited a few hours, debating on what to do.

She wanted to believe that she could fight it. She knew she was strong, maybe she _could_ fight it, and maybe someone could help her.

_I'm Christian, though. _She thought.

She would not become one of thosethings under any circumstance. Allowing herself to do that would be immoral.

She shot a few lone zombies- not for herself, but to lessen the dead population.

Amelia sighed.

She stepped onto a grassy field, making her way to the canal.

_Kiku was right, _she smiled, _walks are untroubled._

She felt sorry that she would be breaking her promise to him.

She slowly inched herself down to the ground.

Her body was sore.

She saw some of the dead walking around, but didn't want to waste her bullets.

She surveyed the nature. A few birds sat close to each other, unaware and indifferent to the disaster that surrounded them.

Her heart pounded furiously.

_I have to do it before I cop out._

She put the tip of her gun to her temple.

She quickly removed it, her hand shaking. _How am I supposed to do this?_

She exhaled, putting her gun back in place.

_I wish I could've __done more._


	10. Note

DEAD WAR UPDATE:

I'm currently editing Dead War. I have a few projects on top of this. So, I'm not quite sure when this will all be completed, but Dead War is sure to be cleaned up and more detailed soon.


End file.
